


Buổi chiều

by nobunakira



Series: Một ngày [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco, Auror Harry, Aurors, Fluff, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobunakira/pseuds/nobunakira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Đã tới tận chiều rồi mà Draco Malfoy vẫn không chịu xuất hiện, Jeremy - cộng sự của Draco, sắp nổi điên lên vì lo lắng.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buổi chiều

Jeremy là một Hufflepuff, một Hufflepuff thì luôn trung thành với cộng sự của mình. Nhưng sự trung thành đó sẽ bị lung lay nếu cộng sự của anh không xuất hiện trong vòng 30 phút nữa.

Draco đi muộn Malfoy.

“Cậu ta vẫn chưa tới à?” – Rose, thư kí của trưởng Thần Sáng – Shacklebolt ló mặt vào văn phòng của anh lần thứ 5 trong ngày.

“Vẫn chưa.” – Jeremy lắc đầu, thở dài. – “Tôi có thể một mình nhận nhiệm vụ mà, tôi có thể cùng cô lên gặp Trưởng Ban ngay bây giờ.”

“A, a… Không được nha,” – Rose mỉm cười và lắc đầu – “Cậu biết luật mà. Chà, giờ đã mười giờ rồi, xem ra không có khả năng sáng nay Malfoy sẽ xuất hiện. Nếu đầu giờ chiều nay mà Malfoy vẫn không tới, thì vụ án sẽ được chuyển giao sang cặp của Dean Thomas và Ron Weasley.”

Nói xong, Rose nhẹ nhàng khép cửa văn phòng và đi thẳng. Còn dây thần kinh của Jeremy như muốn nổ tung. Draco Malfoy, bất chấp suy nghĩ của tất cả mọi người trên thế giới này, là một Thần Sáng xuất sắc và CHƯA BAO GIỜ đi muộn.

Ấy vậy mà cả sáng nay y đã biến mất.

Thú thật là khi bắt đầu cái vụ cộng sự giữa một người nửa Muggle thuộc nhà Hufflepuff và một kẻ Thuần huyết thuộc nhà Slytherin, Jeremy đã rất lo lắng cho tính mạng của mình. Sau khi tin Harry Potter, anh hùng của toàn Thế giới Phù Thủy đã gia nhập đội ngũ Thần Sáng, làn sóng Thần Sáng lan ra khắp nơi. Ước mơ của mọi chàng trai là trở thành một Thần Sáng như Harry Potter, trở thành một người anh hùng. Chứ không phải để chết bởi chính tay cộng sự của mình. Vì thế nên Jeremy đã kịch liệt phản đối. Nhưng, như người ta đã nói, “thời gian có câu trả lời cho tất cả”. Sau hai năm, anh phát hiện ra mình sẽ chẳng thể làm cộng sự của ai khác ngoài Draco Malfoy.

À thì dĩ nhiên những món quà đắt tiền anh được nhận mỗi dịp sinh nhật, lễ lạc nào đó cũng góp công một phần đi, tuy nhiên phải nhận định một điều: phép thuật của Malfoy vượt trên những Thần Sáng khác (có khi còn ngang ngửa với Harry Potter không chừng) và kĩ thuật điều tra của y thì hết sẩy. Tính láu cá và nham hiểm của một Slytherin té ra lại vô cùng có ích. Y biết cách để mở họng những tên tội phạm kín tiếng nhất. Có điều đừng hòng mong Jeremy mở miệng khen y đến một câu, bởi anh biết nếu làm điều đó thì sớm muộn y cũng sẽ trèo lên đầu lên cổ mình, và chẳng bao lâu sẽ không còn là “Draco Malfoy và cộng sự” mà sẽ thành “Draco Malfoy và culi”.

Giờ đây, Jeremy vừa ngước mắt lên đồng hồ vừa khấn “đến nhanh đi, đến nhanh đi”. Dù Draco Malfoy có thể trở thành Trưởng Ban Thần Sáng đi chăng nữa, quá khứ Tử Thần Thực Tử của y sẽ chẳng bao giờ có thể xóa nhòa. Một lần Jeremy tới sớm và bước chân vào căn tin để tìm cho mình chút đồ ăn lót dạ, anh vô tình nghe thấy cuộc nói chuyện của những Thần Sáng khác học cùng khóa với Malfoy. Có một điều chắc chắn, họ ghét y, và sẽ tìm mọi lý do để hất cẳng y ra khỏi Sở Thần Sáng. Thời gian sau đó, Jeremy đã đặc biệt chú ý đến y nhiều hơn, cố gắng bám theo y khắp nơi để đảm bảo tên khốn đó không gây ra rắc rối, hay bị gây sự với, hoặc bị ai đổ lỗi mà bị đuổi khỏi ngành. Đêm hôm qua, anh biết y sẽ tới bữa tiệc của Bộ theo thói quen, nên Jeremy cũng mò tới đó. Thực tình anh không thích cách Malfoy bị đối xử ghẻ lạnh trong những dịp như vậy. Mặc dù có thể là do Jeremy không ở Anh quốc thời gian trong chiến tranh. Anh học trên Malfoy hai khóa, và sau tốt nghiệp anh đã có một thời gian đi tới Đông Nam Á và trở về Anh sau khi bị mắc hàng loạt các bệnh nhiệt đới do côn trùng cắn, cũng như do khí hậu. Tại thời điểm đó thì chiến tranh đã chính thức châm dứt, Jeremy chỉ biết về cái chết của giáo sư Dumbledor cũng như sự thất bại của Chúa Tể Hắc Ám qua đài báo và những câu chuyện được lưu truyền.

Khi một Harry Potter say khướt lảo đảo ngồi phịch xuống bên cạnh Malfoy, Jeremy có hơi giật mình. Nhưng… đó là Harry Potter! Người hùng của tất cả mọi người! Mặc cho tai tiếng về sự thù địch của cả hai nổi tiếng đến toàn Châu Âu ai cũng biết, Potter là một người tốt, hẳn sẽ không có ý định đầu độc hay… ám sát Malfoy ngay chốn công cộng. Và Malfoy hẳn cũng đủ thông minh để không gây rối ở chốn đông người. Thấy không có gì đáng chú ý, Jeremy quay mặt đi để chiêm ngưỡng cặp mông tròn trịa, đẫy đà của Hermione Granger. Thật bất công khi Weasley, tóc đỏ và tang nhang cũng như không có chút tài ăn nói nào, lại có thể cua được một em nóng bỏng, một nữ phù thủy nổi tiếng nhất ở độ tuổi của nàng. Nghĩ về quá khứ, Jeremy chép miệng tiếc rẻ. Giá mà anh dành ba năm ốm dặt dẹo ở vùng đất nhiệt đới xa xôi mà tham gia chiến tranh ở Anh, có lẽ giờ này anh cũng đã trở thành một anh hùng nổi tiếng, thậm chí có khi vị hôn phu của Hermione đáng yêu lại là anh chứ không phải gã Weasley thô kệch và quê mùa kia. Jeremy thở dài, đưa mắt liếc qua chỗ Malfoy một cái để đảm bảo y vẫn an toàn.

Y đã biến mất.

Harry Potter cũng biến mất tiêu luôn.

Lúc tới giờ ăn trưa, Jeremy có đi vào căn tin để pha một tách trà. Bụng anh chất đầy những nghi ngờ và lo lắng đến no rồi, chẳng ăn nổi cái gì nữa.

“Ron, Harry vẫn chưa đến à?” – Hermione, ngồi một bàn bên cửa sổ, vừa nhẹ nhàng cắt một miếng bánh táo đưa lên miệng, vừa hỏi Weasley. Giọng nàng, lạ thay, lại chẳng có chút âu lo nào.

Tên Weasley hai tay hai cái đùi gà, vừa nhai ngấu nghiến, vừa đáp: “Sáng nay anh có qua chỗ văn phòng cậu ấy nhưng không thấy đâu. Cộng sự của cậu ấy bảo là Harry cả sáng đã không đi làm rồi.”

Hermione khẽ gật đầu, nàng ngậm chiếc dĩa bạc trong miệng, đầu hơi cúi xuống. “Có khi nào đêm qua…” Rồi nàng chẳng nói gì nữa, tay cắt bánh, mặt lại có vẻ trầm ngâm kì lạ.

Jeremy pha thật nhanh tách trà, bỏ vào đó ba viên đường và chạy một một mạch về văn phòng.

Chết tiệt, chết tiệt!!! Sao anh không để ý kĩ hơn chứ! Harry Potter và Draco Malfoy là kẻ thù không đội trời chung. Rất có khả năng đêm qua Potter say quá đã nói, hoặc có hành động gì đó khiến Malfoy phản ứng lại. Có khi cả hai đã rời khỏi bữa tiệc để giải quyết tranh chấp. Malfoy dù gì cũng là thuần huyết, sẽ không đơn giản là thượng cẳng chân, hạ cẳng tay theo kiểu Muggle. Y và Potter chắc chắn sẽ xài vài câu thần chú, Malfoy có khi động đến cả Thần chú Không Thể Tha Thứ cũng nên. Cả Malfoy, cả Potter đều không đến được chỗ làm, có khi nào kết quả cuộc ẩu đả… ‘Không không không… Bình tĩnh lại, bình tĩnh lại…’ Jeremy tự trấn an mình. Nếu cả hai chọi nhau sắp chết (hoặc 1 trong 2 mà chết) thì Sở và bệnh viện Thánh đã làm ầm lên chứ chẳng yên lặng thế này. Vì vậy, Jeremy chỉ biết chờ đợi.

30 phút nữa, 30 phút nữa mà Malfoy không đến, y sẽ biết tay anh. Tên ngốc khốn nạn, y có biết mình có bao nhiêu nguy hiểm rình rập chờ đợi không? Lại còn dám đi gây sự với Anh hùng đương đại nữa cơ đấy! Đúng là không biết trời cao đất dày là gì mà! Cái thằng ngốc! Cái thă-

“Anh có vẻ rảnh rỗi đấy, Jery” -Malfoy thản nhiên mở cửa tiến vào, vừa đi vừa dài giọng. – “Rảnh vậy lôi báo cáo ra viết đi, đừng có nhìn đồng hồ và tương tư Hermione Granger nữa cho tôi nhờ.”

“Ai nói cho cậu biết tôi thích Her- ” – Jeremy bật dậy. – “Khoan đã,” anh nói, mặt cố gắng trầm trọng hết sức có thể. -”Sáng nay, cậu ở đâu?”

“Tôi nghĩ có một ông bố suốt ngày nói đến chuyện kết hôn con gái gia đình thuần huyết là quá đủ rồi. Anh có nghĩ thêm một ông bố suốt ngày chất vấn mình ở đâu, làm gì có hơi quá không, Jery?” – Malfoy nhếch mép, cởi áo choàng ngoài và vắt nó ngay ngắn lên cột để đồ. Gì thế kia, có một vết thâm thâm trên cổ của y thì phải. Jeremy tiến sát tới chỗ y để nhìn rõ hơn.

“Đưa cái cổ của cậu đây tôi coi, Malfoy.” – Jeremy gầm gừ, tay anh chộp nhanh lấy cổ áo của Malfoy và giật ra. Y bất ngờ đến sững người lại. Quả nhiên có vết thâm trên cổ, không chỉ có 1 vết. Dù có vẻ không giống dấu vân tay cho lắm nhưng rất có khả năng… Harry Potter đã bóp cổ Malfoy! Trởi đất! Dù thế nào cũng phải biết giới hạn chứ, bóp cổ có thể gây chết người!!!

“Cái- Jery!! Anh làm cái khỉ gì vậy???” Malfoy giật đùng đùng, đẩy mạnh Jeremy sang chỗ khác, vô tình làm chiếc áo sơ mi tuột khỏi cạp quần, để lộ phần hông vốn trắng muốt của y, giờ bị hằn những vết tay tím thẫm. Jeremy nhanh tay vén cái áo lên. Không chỉ có hông, khắp nơi đều có vết hằn! Thật không chấp nhận được!

“Ôi trời đất! Tối qua cậu đã làm cái quái gì vậy, Malfoy?” – Jeremy tái mặt. Ngược lại mặt Malfoy lại đỏ lựng lên, mắt y đảo qua đảo lại đầy hoảng loạn.

Cánh cửa văn phòng mở bật cái “Rầm”, Harry Potter chình ình hiện ra ở cửa ra vào. Mặt cậu ta trông phẫn nộ tím tái, ánh mắt thì tóe lửa. Thật cứ như khói đang xả ra từ lỗ tai và mũi của Potter vậy. Cậu ta nhìn Jeremy, rồi nhìn Malfoy, rồi nhìn tay của Jeremy. Ánh mắt ngày càng trông như muốn giết người. Trời ơi, oánh nhau cả đêm qua vẫn chưa đủ sao? Có khi đã oánh nhau xuyên đêm rồi ấy chứ! Không được! Anh không thể để Potter hạ sát đi cộng sự của mình được.

Malfoy giật mạnh vạt áo ra khỏi tay Jeremy, vội vàng chỉnh lại trang phục. Mặt vẫn đỏ bừng, mắt vẫn nhìn xuông mũi giầy, trông có vẻ mắc cỡ khó tả. MẮC CỠ. Không! Malfoy chưa bao giờ biết mắc cỡ. Hẳn đêm qua y bị Potter dần cho một trận, không ngờ hôm nay bị phát hiện ra nên cảm thấy ‘nhục nhã’. Còn Potter hẳn muốn nện thằng nhóc láo xược thêm một trận nữa nên cậu ta thoắt cái đã chộp lấy một cổ tay của Malfoy mà lôi đi. Jeremy cũng nhanh tay không kém, chộp nốt cổ tay còn lại của Malfoy để kéo y trở lại. Malfoy quay sang nhìn Jeremy đầy ngạc nhiên, còn Potter nhìn cả hai với kiểu ‘tao sẽ bẻ cổ chúng mày.’ Anh hùng đương đại quả rất đáng sợ. Nhưng là một Hufflepuff, Jeremy phải bảo vệ cộng sự của mình.

“Mấy người đang làm trò gì vậy?” – Rose thò đầu vào, nhìn qua một lượt. – “May quá, cậu đã tới rồi, Malfoy. Hai người lên ngay phòng Trưởng Ban nhận nhiệm vụ nhé. Potter, nghỉ nhiều không tốt đâu, lần sau nhớ đi làm đúng giờ đấy.” rồi đi thẳng.

Jeremy lanh lẹ chen vào giữa Potter và Malfoy, một tay ôm quàng quanh vai Malfoy, giữ chặt y đề phòng Potter lại lao ra lần nữa.

“Đi nào, đi nhận nhiệm vụ thôi!” – Anh mau lẹ dẫn Malfoy chạy biến ra khỏi cửa, để lại Potter đằng sau. Suốt đường đi Jeremy không dám quay lại nhìn lần nào, bởi anh sợ có khi quay lại nhìn thấy mặt Potter thì sẽ tè ra quần mất… điều đó ở tuổi của anh khá là đáng xấu hổ.

Từ chỗ Trưởng Ban quay trở về văn phòng, Malfoy muốn rẽ qua căn tin.

“Tôi cần pha một tách trà.” – Y nói. – “Anh về văn phòng và xem qua mấy tài liệu Shacklebolt đưa đi.”

Rồi y đi về hướng căn tin. Bất chấp suy nghĩ của tất cả mọi người, một Hufflepuff không phải là một kẻ ngu ngốc. Jeremy đếm nhẩm từ 1 đến 30 rồi bí mật lần theo hướng Malfoy đã đi. Quả nhiên, y không đi tới chỗ căn tin, chính xác hơn là đi được nửa đường thì bị đôi tay rắn chắc của ai đó ôm lấy ngang hông và kéo thẳng vào một hành lang khuất. Đôi tay đó thuộc về không ai khác ngoài Harry Potter.

Tình hình có vẻ căng thẳng. Potter đi đi lại lại như một con mãnh thú, miệng liến thoắng. Dường như cả hai dùng bùa im lặng nên không thể nghe thấy đang nói gì. Jeremy nhìn thấy Malfoy lắc đầu, cử chỉ có vẻ như bình tĩnh giải thích vấn đề gì đó. Một lúc sau, khóe môi Malfoy nhấc lên điệu cười khẩy quen thuộc. Rồi có vẻ Malfoy đang nói một câu thách thức Potter. Anh đã quá quen với cách cư xử ngạo mạn này của Malfoy rồi mà. Chưa kể đã có nhưng ngày Potter tới văn phòng để hục hoặc với Malfoy. Và, ôi trời, y như dự kiến, Potter quay phắt lại, gương mặt kiên quyết vô cùng, một bàn tay đặt thẳng giữa ngực Malfoy, đè chặt y vào bức tường phía sau. Malfoy thôi cười, mắt xám khẽ nhìn lên rồi nhắm lại, trông có vẻ… cam chịu. Ánh mắt Potter hưng hực lửa, Potter tiến gần vào. Ôi trời, Potter chuẩn bị nện Malfoy.

“Dừng lại!”-Đúng với danh nghĩa một Hufflepuff, Jeremy lao đến cứu nguy cho cộng sự trong tích tắc. – “Không được ẩu đả với Thần Sáng khác nếu không muốn bị đuổi việc, Potter!”

Potter giật phắt đầu lên nhìn Jeremy, rồi cậu ta thở một hơi tức tối, miễn cưỡng bỏ bàn tay trên ngực Malfoy ra. Còn y thì chớp mắt liên hồi, hẳn không nghĩ gã cộng sự Hufflepuff này sẽ tới kịp thời để cứu mình.

“Quay về văn phòng đi, Malfoy.” – Jeremy từ tốn nói, cùng lúc giữ nguyên ánh mắt nhìn thẳng vào mắt Potter. Khóa đào tạo Thần Sáng đã dạy cách che giấu nỗi sợ hãi của bản thân trước đối thủ. Trong trường hợp này, chiêu đó thật hữu ích. Potter cau mày rồi bỏ đi. Trên đường quay về văn phòng, Malfoy cứ nhìn Jeremy như thể y đang suy nghĩ cái gì dữ dội lắm. Khi đã ở văn phòng, Malfoy tiếp tục nhìn. Khi Jeremy kiểm tra các tài liệu, Malfoy vẫn tiếp tục nhìn. Và khi nhìn đã rồi, y nói. “Jery, anh chưa bao giờ… hả?”

“Bao giờ cái gì cơ?” – Jeremy ngẩng mặt lên từ đống tài liệu.

“Cũng kì cục. Ở tuổi đó…” – Malfoy lại nhìn anh với ánh mắt khó hiểu. – “Xếp hình bao giờ chưa?”

“‘Xếp hình’? Trò chơi của Muggle ấy hả?” – Jeremy cảm thấy hơi ngạc nhiên, Malfoy mà cũng biết đến trò chơi của Muggle nha. – “Dĩ nhiên là có rồi! Mấy đứa cháu gái tôi cũng thích chơi lắm, nên thi thoảng tôi cũng chơi nữa. Sao? Cậu muốn tập chơi xếp hình à? Cậu nên mua tấm 500 miếng để luyện dần đã, nếu mua ngay tấm 1000 miếng thì xếp hơi cực đó. Tôi có mấy bộ ở nhà, nếu thích hôm nào tôi sẽ mang đi hướng dẫn cậu chơi thử.”

Jeremy cảm thấy khá tự mãn, bởi cuối cùng cũng có thứ mà anh có thể làm giỏi hơn Malfoy. Có vẻ Malfoy thích chơi xếp hình lắm, mắt y ánh vẻ thích thú và cái miệng đang cố để không cười vang lên. Y tằng hắng, “Anh còn nợ tôi một tách trà.”

Bỏ lại Malfoy ở văn phòng một mình khi Potter lởn vởn ở ngoài muốn cho y ăn đấm thật không khôn ngoan. Nhưng lời hứa là lời hứa, Jeremy cố chạy thật nhanh tới căn tin, pha tách trà với tốc độ ánh sáng, bỏ vào đó thật nhiều đường theo đúng sở thích của Malfoy và quay trở về văn phòng nhanh hết mức có thể cùng lúc giữ cho ít nhất vẫn còn trà trong tách để đưa lại cho Malfoy. Khi anh về đến gần văn phòng, cánh cửa văn phòng bật mở và Potter từ bên trong lao ra. Mái tóc của Potter, ờ thì lúc nào cũng như tổ quạ, nhưng hình như lần này còn rối hơn nữa, quần áo của Potter hơi nhăn thì phải. Mặt Potter hơi đỏ lên. Cậu ta cúi đầu đi thẳng.

Malfoy!

Jeremy vội vàng vào văn phòng. Quả nhiên… Mái tóc Malfoy rối bù, dù y đang cố hết sức để vuốt thẳng mái tóc như tơ của mình xuống. Phía trước áo của Malfoy nhăn nhúm cả lại như thể có ai đã vặn xoắn lấy nó. Mặt Malfoy đỏ lựng. Thật không tin được! Potter dám xông cả vào văn phòng để đánh nhau với Malfoy! Jeremy thực sự cảm thấy cáu. Ừ thì anh biết Malfoy là một kẻ hách dịch, dở hơi và khó chịu, nhưng Potter có cần dai đến vậy không.

“Malfoy, dù có bất cứ chuyện gì cũng cần giải quyết trong hòa bình!” – Jeremy kiên quyết nói – “Ẩu đả không giải quyết vấn đề gì cả! Cậu cũng cần cẩn thận mồm miệng. Đối đầu với Potter trong thời điểm này không được ích lợi gì đâu.”

Malfoy giật phắt tách trà trên tay anh, nhìn anh với ánh nhìn khó hiểu đó lần nữa rồi miệng nhoẻn cười: “Con biết rồi, thưa bố.”

Cả hai lại tiếp tục làm việc. Tầm một tiếng sau, Malfoy đứng dậy đi vệ sinh. Và một lần nữa, biến mất tăm. Rõ ràng đi vệ sinh không mất đến nửa tiếng chứ!? Nghi ngờ, Jeremy đi tới văn phòng của Potter, hắn quả không ở đó.

“Hôm nay anh ấy có hơi kì cục thật,” Denzel, cộng sự của Potter nhận định.

Thế này thì không ổn. Jeremy lập tức đi tìm người có thể giúp mình. Trong sở Thần Sáng chỉ có 2 người hiểu rõ Potter nhất. Một là tình địch của anh, và một là… Hermione Granger.

Nàng đang ghi chép hồ sơ về ngược đãi gia tinh khi anh tới. Đây là lần đầu tiên anh được nói chuyện thật gần với nàng như thế này. Anh kể cho nàng nghe toàn bộ sự việc, đương nhiên có nhấn mạnh vào những chỗ mà anh đã kịp thời đến cứu nguy cho Malfoy một cách vô cùng anh dũng.

Nàng trao cho anh cái nhìn kì lạ y hệt cái nhìn của Malfoy vậy, cái nhìn nói ‘tôi biết thứ mà anh sẽ không bao giờ biết, hoặc có thể hiểu được’, và nàng mỉm cười.

“Tôi nghĩ ở trên sân thượng. Có hơi nóng một chút với thời tiết thế này, nhưng đảm bảo không có người cản trở. Vởi cả…” – Ánh mắt nàng hơi chút mơ màng như tưởng tượng ra điều gì đó – “Một chút bùa mát sẽ giải quyết mọi vấn đề, thích làm gì thì làm.”

Jeremy cảm ơn nàng, không quên sẽ hẹn gặp lại nàng ở một dịp khác và đi thẳng lên sân thượng.

Sau một hồi tìm kiếm, cuối cùng anh cũng tìm thấy Potter và Malfoy ở một góc khuất, bị che bởi những chậu cây cảnh.

Potter ngồi dựa vào tường, và Malfoy ngồi lọt trong lòng Potter.

Lọt trong lòng, và còn dựa ra sau có vẻ rất thoải mái.

Tay Potter ôm vòng quanh eo Malfoy đầy tính chiếm hữu, mũi cậu xộc vào mái tóc mềm đã hơi bị rối của Malfoy. Hai người thầm thì to nhỏ, nào là “tên cộng sự ngốc nghếch”, “gã trai tân ngờ nghệch”, “ông bố giữ con”,… Malfoy hơi ngoái đầu ra sau, mỉm cười nụ cười trìu mến hiếm hoi. “Dù vậy mày ghen dễ thương thật đấy.” Potter trề môi như đứa trẻ lên năm, rồi vươn tới bắt lấy đôi môi đang cong tớn của Malfoy. Y quay hẳn lại, quàng hai tay qua vai Potter, để nụ hôn có thể sâu thêm. Hai bàn tay của Potter dịu dàng vuốt ve tấm lưng của Malfoy, rồi nhẹ nhàng kéo vạt áo ra khỏi cạp quần và luồn vào để chạm được vào làn da mịn màng bên dưới.

Cảnh đó thật quá sức riêng tư!

Jeremy lẹ làng chuồn khỏi sân thượng về thẳng văn phòng, cố hết sức để không đánh động hai người kia. Trong đầu anh chỉ lởn vởn ánh nhìn kì lạ của Malfoy với câu hỏi.

“Xếp hình bao giờ chưa?”

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic đã được đăng trên facebook và wordpress của HDFCVN.  
> *Cảm ơn Erica Vo đã ngồi bàn bạc và gợi ý cốt truyện. <3


End file.
